I did not just see that
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Gail and Sam's perspective of what and who they saw when they walked into a hole in the wall bar in Gatineau. The after effects included a lot of Scotch.


**One shot on Gail and Sam seeing McNally and Collins in a bar together. I suck at writing Sam so let me know if I did okay! **

**And I don't own Rookie Blue or the Taylor Swift lyrics. **

* * *

Sam wasn't really sure what brought him to tell Frank he'd be a Detective. Until his decision, he really had no ambition to be a detective. One, he'd have to push paperwork way more than he would ever like to. Two, dressing up for work… He was fine with putting the uniform on. Three, he didn't really want to be considered one of 'them.' The D's had a reputation of not actually knowing what it was like being on the streets and being a "real" cop.

When he had walked until and told Frank what he wanted, Frank almost didn't know what to say. When Jerry, Sam, Noelle, Oliver and him were rookies, they all knew who was the clear Detective. Jerry. They all knew he wouldn't be working the beat a day longer than he had to. Everyone suspected him of being a white shirt, because he knew how to be bureaucrat. Noelle, on the other hand, told people her mind. She definitely wouldn't be joining the ranks of having stripes on her shoulders. And she was perfectly fine that. Noelle liked where she was. And Oliver- well, Oliver was Oliver. The perfect TO and model cop to a degree. And Sammy… Frank knew the guy was destined for UC. And he had done a fine job. So when Sam told Frank he wanted to be a D, Frank laughed out loud. Literally, laughed out loud.

He remembered the day before writing the detective's exam. It was his last shift as a Training Officer and he was paired with, none other than Gail Peck. His lucky day. In his time as her "Re-Training Officer", he had come to known a little bit of the other side of the frostiness. They had drank plenty, commiserated over their stupidiness and cursed Andy and Nick to hell. To Sam, Gail was his break up buddy. Not that he'd admit that a) he read the book that Andy and Nick had spent time bonding over and b) that Gail Peck was his break up buddy. If anyone asked, he'd deny any knowledge of his so called friendship with Gail until the day he died.

It was right after Parade and Gail had slipped into the change room to grab her phone, she said. When Sam went in there, he heard Gail singing her inevitable break up song. "We are never ever getting back together. We are never ever getting back together."

"And I am okay if never ever hear that fucking song again!" Sam exclaimed. "Let's go."

Gail turned around and gave one of her signature smirks at Sam. "Ooh. Sam Swarek listens to Taylor Swift."

"Gail Peck has Taylor Swift lyrics memorized."

She laughed and started out the door, phone in hand this time. She looked over her shoulder. "But I'm a girl. It's allowed. I didn't know you had dance parties with your girlfriends and told bedtime stories about their boyfriends with T-Swift in the background." She stopped when she saw Epstein, Shaw and Diaz. "Hey, Oliver! Guess what?"

"What?" Oliver looked at her, not wanting to know what type of joke Peck was about to make.

"Sammy here listens to Taylor Swift," she smiled smugly. "Rumor has it that he has a couple Cds in his truck."

"Peck," Sam growled. Just leave it to her.

Oliver grinned and started laughing. "Welcome to the club, buddy. Best breakup stuff to listen to. I agree with your choice in music." The night of the quarantine, he was supposed to go to the Taylor Swift concert with Zoe and the girls.

Sam gave Gail the TO look and she glared at him back, but walked the way to the car. "Still trying to convince yourself that you're never ever getting back together with Collins?"

Gail shot him a look as she climbed in. "I don't need to convince myself. It's not happening."

"Remember Vegas?" Sam smiled at her as he pulled out of the lot. Okay, maybe it was a little unfair to her that he'd bring it up. She only told him about the Vegas thing after a few drinks. Okay, it wasn't a few drinks. It was a bottle of Tequila and that little gem fell out of her mouth.

She raised a blonde eyebrow. "You mention Vegas to anyone else, I'll make sure the whole division knows about the text messages between you and Monica."

Sam looked at her. He knew she was bluffing. She always was bull-shitting when she threatened. Gail Peck was like that. If she actually did it, which he actually wouldn't put it past her to do, he would be a little surprised, considering their "relationship". "Right."

"Well we got the whole day together so why don't we just shut up," Gail shot back. Truthfully, she wasn't really bluffing on the whole text messages thing. She had sent them to her phone. Call it her insurance policy on Sam Swarek, or her get out of jail free card. It was always good to have a little dirt on someone. She had learned that back in 7th grade when she humiliated Ashley Thomas in front of everyone. Although Sammy did have some dirt on her, he just didn't have proof.

"You read my mind, Peck."

About ten minutes of pointing east, Peck knew something was up. "Where are we going?"

"Pick up a witness from Gatineau."

She groaned. "I get to spend the whole day with you and a witness? Like I get if this happened after I got my badge back, but now?"

"Well why don't you call some Peck family connections in and get you out of this?" Sam smiled sweetly back at her.

"Go jump off a bridge, Swarek. Nobody is going to care if you don't resurface."

He laughed at her. "There you go again, taking your anger out on me. Your Training Officer!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well I don't see a dart board or a gun range, so yes, I am taking my anger out on you. Deal with it," she slides down the seat and prepared to ignore Swarek the rest of the ride. She did not want to hear his voice.

"And here I thought you got all that out of your system," Sam chuckled. He had been with her to the gun range. She had amazing aim when thinking about Nick's face on the target she was shooting at. He had to admit, a couple times he thought about Andy's face on the target, but then reminded himself, it was his fault she left. His fault.

4 and a 1/2 hours later, and since they had been on the afternoon shift, it was late; they got to a Gatineau Police Station. Where they were promptly informed that their witness that they were supposed to bring to Toronto to testify was in the hospital. Also Nash's first time on the stand. If they ever made it to Toronto with their witness. That nobody thought to inform, was in the hospital.

Sam turned around and faced an angry Gail. "So Frank said that he talked to someone and Jimmy is supposed to be released first thing tomorrow."

"So who's going up to get him?" Gail asked.

Famous Swarek dimples appeared. "Us. We get to stay in a hotel tonight. Frank said he'd reimburse us."

Gail's jaw dropped. "No. I am not staying in a hotel room with you tonight."

"Oh it will be fun. We'll put in a good chick flick and turn up the Taylor Swift. Maybe break out the chocolate. Or maybe the ice cream. I heard girls like to eat their weight in ice cream after a breakup." Swarek smiled at her. He knew he had hit her sore spot. He knew that because he had bought Gail Peck ice cream before. "Let's go."

They got to the front desk, and the lady informed them that she had no rooms with 2 beds in it, left. Gail got up to the desk. "We are police officers. Protecting you. So the least you can do is provide us with 2 beds."

"Sorry," the lady said. "We don't have any."

"Check again," Gail demanded.

The lady looked up after a minute or so. "I have 1. It's on the bottom floor, by the air conditioner so it will be noisy and facing the highway."

"We'll take it," Gail snapped.

The lady handed a piece of paper to Swarek who filled it out and handed it back to them and handed them a key. Gail raised an eyebrow. "Do we look like a couple? Give me 2."

She just handed over another key and Gail took it without saying thanks and marched down the hallway. She was so glad she remembered her go bag. At least she had a pair of sweatpants, albeit gym sweats, in there and a tank top she could sleep in. Wasn't ideal, but at least she wasn't spending the night in a hotel room with Dov Epstein. Now that would be a nightmare.

Gail had finished changing into her street clothes when Sam came in the door. She flopped on the bed and looked at him. "I need a drink. I spent all day with you in a car for nothing."

Sam ignored that remark. He could use a drink too. "There's a bar around the corner. I did spend all day with you in a car too."

"Good, then you're buying," Gail smirked as she got off the bed. Sam just rolled his eyes. Of course he was paying. He always payed when he was out with Gail, and it had happened more than once. Never planned though.

When they got to the bar, it was a hole in the wall bar. Pretty shady but Gail and Sam didn't mind. They were focused on the alcohol and getting Andy and Nick off their minds. "Why do we always get stuck together?" Gail asked, staring into her drink.

Sam shrugged. "Apparently misery loves company."

Gail sighed and looked up. And there she saw it. '"Swarek. My 2 o'clock. Recognize anyone?"

Sam shifted his eyes to where Gail was looking at. Yup. He saw it too. It was Andy McNally and Nick Collins. With a bunch of people. And Collins had his arm around her, and she looked completely comfortable and relaxed and leaned into his side. They got a glance of him giving her a quick kiss after she laughed at something he said. They were too far away to hear the conversation.

Gail looked at Sam. "I think we're going to need the whole bottle of Scotch tonight."

"One of us has to drive in the morning," Sam pointed out. But he agreed with Gail, they needed a bottle of Scotch. Cheap. Expensive. Tequila. He didn't care. He had just seen Andy and Nick kiss... he wasn't really too sure if it was just for a cover or if they were together for real. "And you don't drink Scotch."

"I don't give a fuck what I'm drinking. We'll go to bed early," Gail assured as Sam signalled for the bartender, who brought over a bottle after Sam told him what they wanted. They were silent for a minute before Gail looked at Sam. "Did you ever go undercover with someone?"

Sam nodded, staring into the glass. He really didn't want to look in Andy and Nick's direction and see them, looking happy. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had screwed up. Didn't want to be reminded of what he had given up. Callaghan's words resonated with him right now. _You're an idiot. _"Yeah. My second op."

"How long?"

He really didn't know where Gail was going with it, but he answered. "8 months."

"She your partner?"

Sam laughed and looked at the blonde's face. She was trying really hard not to break something and conceal her emotions. He had spent enough time around her to know that seeing McNally and Collins shook her to the core. "Nope. Had never met her before that morning."

Gail was silent and Swarek realized that was his cue to go on. "Her name was Stacey. Stacey Giovanni. I think she was 10th division."

"Ever keep in touch?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. I saw her after everything at a crime scene and we talked, but other than that. No."

Gail looked him in the eye. "Did it ever cross the line?"

He knew what she was getting at. Gail wanted to know if it was possible for Andy and Nick to remain friends and nothing more. For it not to develop into anything more. Just to stay platonic. Sam swallowed hard and finished the rest of the Scotch in his glass. "Oh yeah. When you had a body like hers..." He tried humour but the look Gail gave him said enough. "You spend every day, every night with someone. Sooner or later lines are going to get blurred. Happens."

"Do you think...?" Gail didn't want to say it. Did Sam think that there was something going on between McNally and Collins?

He shrugged. "I don't know. I know for us... we were the only stable thing in our each other's lives. Too risky to get caught with someone else. Sooner or later... you forget rules."

Sam looked at Gail, who was lost in thought. He had hit a nerve with her on that last statement. But it was true. His handlers had warned him and Stacey not to let any personal feelings develop. Keep it professional. Remember your job. But who were they kidding? Some rules were meant to be broken and that was one of them. Lines became blurred, somewhere in between partners and lovers. It was a line that was crossed in any undercover op involving 2 people like Stacey and Sam and Nick and Andy.

Gail finally looked up from her glass, that obviously had something interesting in it. She felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut. Of all places, they had to be here? Well at least she knew where McNally and Collins were. But the memory of Andy leaning into Nick's body, would stay with her for a long time. That should have been her kissing Nick. Her with the arm around him. Her. She should be with him.

"Let's go," Gail told Sam. She grabbed the bottle of Scotch, which she hated. She hated Scotch with an absolute passion. But it would suffice tonight. "We stay here any longer it's just going to get worse."

Sam nodded and got up. "Coin toss to see who gets to drink themselves into oblivation tonight?"

Gail laughed. "You're on Swarek."


End file.
